


Kreiger and Mystiko: Legend of the Day Walker

by Iwillshipuman69



Category: Blade (Movie Series), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Edie Lehnsherr Lives, Erik Lehnsherr Being an Asshole, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik Lehnsherr Needs a Hug, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik has Issues, F/F, F/M, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Poor Sebastian, Sebastian Shaw is Not That Bad, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: "Help him! Help my son!" Jakob said"There is a way but are you prepared for the fallout?" Shaw asks."Please I'll do anything!" Jakob pleads.Soon Shaw sighed and agreed to his request and soon his fangs begin to show and bite on Eddie's neck. And from that day forward 3 lives were changed that day. The doctor his patient and the child that shakes the world to its core.
Relationships: Edie Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr & Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Kudos: 2





	Kreiger and Mystiko: Legend of the Day Walker

Germany 1930

A baby was born because a doctor did an unholy thing for the right reasons. 

_< Help him! Help my son!>_ Jakob said 

_< There is a way but are you prepared for the fallout?>_ Shaw asks. 

_< Please I'll do anything!>_ Jakob begs. 

Soon Shaw sighed and agreed to his request and soon his fangs begin to show and bite on Eddie's neck. 

And from that day forward 3 lives were changed that day. The doctor, his patient and the child that shakes the world to its core. 

*** 

Germany 1944

The doctor doesn't see the child for years until one day he sees him in a camp. He's not surprised of course given the fact that this is where all jews go these days. 

The only reason why he is there is that Eddie begged him to save her family.

"You did this to me!" Eddie yells at him."You ruined my life!" 

"I was trying to SAVE it!" Shaw said rubbing his temples. 

"You KILLED me!" Eddie said.

"You and your boy were going to die!" Shaw reminds her.

"And I am dead NOW. And my boy and my husband...has been taken to those CAMPS." Eddie said with a frown.

"And your daughter?" Shaw asks.

"I took her away. I was too late to save Jakob and Max." Eddie said with a frown. "Please save them!" She begs.

Being a powerful immortal as himself he has no problem breaking into these places surrounded by sub-humans. Of course unwilling to expose himself to these heathens he goes by the alias Doctor Klaus Schmidt. However, what he did not expect was for Jakob to die in the rescue attempts. 

"Max," Shaw said trying to get his attention.

Max didn't hear him. He could only pay attention to his father's corpse. His brains all over the ground. The rain washing the blood. Max can SMELL it. Can smell HIM. Then Max…..Max snapped. Max got MAD.

Soon tiny fangs came out of Max's mouth and when a nazi guard tried to hit him with the gun again. He catches the gun and he hits the nazi his newfound strength kills him because the gun decapitated the nazi.

Shaw is amazed at Max's vampire strength. He knew the legend of Dhampir. But he figured that it was only rumors. He has yet to seem their true power up close. 

When the Nazis called Max a monster who killed their comrade. They shoot at him. However Max stops the bullets in mid-air. And kills them all when he throws them back. Shaw was amazed when he sees this.

"I thought I was the only one." Shaw whispers. He continues to watch in awe as he sees Max slaughtered all the nazis in his path. "I'm not alone." Then he snaps out of it when he sees that Max is about to be overrun with Nazis. So he jumps in and uses his abilities to shield the boy from bullets. 

_< Why?!?>_ Max demands enraged to let it sink in that Shaw was helping him.

_< Because my dear boy. I made a promise to your mother to get you to her>_ Shaw said then kills the rest. 

_< I want to kill them>_ Max said. He is not sure if he can trust this doctor. But for now, he has no choice. _< They killed papa. I want to kill them all!>_ Max growls. 

_< You wish to kill all nazis huh? Alright then. Let's kill them all.>_ Shaw said rubbing a hand through his hair. _< Nazis were never people anyway> _

_< Everyone goes free.>_ Max said.

_< Everyone goes free.>_ Shaw said. / _This boy...what do I tell Eddie?/_ he thinks. _/Good news your boy is safe. Bad news your husband!/_

***

It takes weeks to free everyone from the concentration camps. And it takes months to find the person responsible for it all. However, due to Shaw's and Max's efforts, Hitler moved to his bunker which was named Führerbunker. 

_< What are we?>_ Max asks during the drive to Hitler's hideout.

_< Vampires.>_ Shaw said.

  
  


_< But...I don't remember being bitten.>_ Max said.

_< You were born this way.>_ Shaw explains. 

_< And...can vampires move things?>_ Max asks. 

_< No one can do what you do.>_ Shaw imforms him.

_< Does this mean what YOU did was all your own power as well?>_ Max asks. 

_< You don't look...old>_ Max points out.

_< It's a long story that we don't have time for.>_ Shaw said.

***

  
  


When they reached the bunker Shaw decided to enter first so when they fire at them the bullets won't hurt the boy. 

_< Are you sure you want to do this? There is no coming back if we go through with this.>_ Shaw reminds him.

_< I have seen my father die before me. I wish to avenge him!>_ Max said. 

Shaw enters first and when the nazis recognize him as Doctor Schmidt they think nothing of it. 

_< Herr Doctor!>_ A nazi guard gives out the Hitler salute and Max scoffs in disgust. 

Shaw takes the opportunity to use his Luger P08 pistol to shoot them both. More guards arrive as they heard the shots. 

_< Grab a gun and start shooting._> Shaw said rather calmly. 

_< Why don't you use your powers?>_ Max asks.

_< Because shooting Nazis is much more….satisfying.>_ Shaw admits. _< Besides. We can't have the autopsies show vampire bites on the corpses. Humans will do everything in their power to hunt us down.> _

_< I'm used to it.>_ Max said numbly. Then he picks up an MP40 submachine gun and mows them all down. _< I can get used to THAT>_ Max said. 

It doesn't take long to kill all present. Max is too lost in his rage and Shaw views the humans as inferior. Not even worth it as a food source. Not even a vampire as powerful as himself would stoop so low. 

Shaw uses his strength to open the locked door and there he was. Adolf Hitler was just standing there.

_< Tratior!>_ Adolf said then fires at Shaw. But the vampire just smirks at the nazi leader. 

_< I am not a german you swine. But the boy is. He is the inferior being you claim he is.>_ Shaw said.

_ <And you're going to let this JEW kill me?> Hitler asks. _

_< Of course not! He's a child.>_ Shaw said. _< But I will.>_ He then grabs Hitler by his throat and strangles him slowly so he suffers. _< And by the way I am American.>_ Shaw said. 

When the deed was done. Shaw drops the body to the floor. Max felt better. He does not know if this will stop the 3rd Reich completely. But seeing Hitler die so easily. It means that he was not a god-like the propaganda posters claimed he was. He was evil but not the devil. In the end, Adolf Hitler was a man. If you could call him that at least. Max didn't know what to say. How to properly respond to all this. 

_< You're American?>_ Max managed to ask.

_< Call me a patriot then.>_ Shaw said with a shrug.


End file.
